Never Give Up Hope (Hetalia)
by TheGuardian99
Summary: The world has become a living hell. The 1ps have changed drastically to keep there people alive. Yet one girl survives against all odds, trying to regain her memories which have been lost for a long time. Who is she really and why does she have an urge to go to the lone star state?
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Chapter 1: New beginnings

 _A petite little girl ran through the field as the wind swept past her. Her soft purple eyes gleamed with joy as she twirled around. The dress she wore was made by her elder sister, created with animal hides, to help protect her. The girls light brown hair swirled around her waist as the strange curl she had stayed still. The girl's tanned skin gleamed in the sunlight as her laughter echoed through the field._

 _"Ayita!" A woman's voice called out playfully towards the young girl. She let out a loud squeal and began running again. The older girl had a bright smile on as she went running after her younger sister. She had darker hair and chocolate brown eyes. She ran barefoot like her younger sister._

 _"Catch me if you can Awenasa!" The younger girl shouted back picking up speed not watching where she was going. Ayita heard her sister gasp in terror._

 _"Ayita! Wait! Come Here!" Awenasa yelled, as she speeds up. Finally catching up to her little sister she grabbed her and quickly turned back towards the forested area to run back when she gasped in pain, inhaling deeply and clinging to her sister. Ayita looked at her guardian confused, "Awenasa?"_

 _Her elder sister collapsed to her knees, and released the younger girl who now was huddled on the ground. She could only watch in horror as the empty shell that had once been her sister, fell next to her lifelessly. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at her elder sister's body._

 _The sound of footsteps drawing near drew her attention. The faint sound grew louder as she realized that they were coming from behind her. A large shadow fell over the girls trembling body, as she glanced over her shoulder to see who or what was behind her. Ayita's tears of grief and fear blurred the image of the figure, however she could tell it was a man. He smirked down at the young girl as he towered over her. The deathly silence of the spirits around her was broken by the man's soft but deep voice, "Well…hello bambina."_

~Girl's POV~

I shot up into sitting position, as I hyperventilated. My brother, Eren, ran in worry filled his tired eyes as he gripped my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. My tears were soaking his night shirt as he pet my head shushing me.

"shhhh, Bell, it is fine. I'm here for you. Bellatrix calm down just breathe." He whispered soothingly to me. My breathing slowly went back to normal as I started to relax more. He slowly pulled away from me, treating me like I was a fragile figurine doll that would shatter at any moment. Eren grabbed my soft Teddy Bear, that I have had ever since I could remember, and handed it to me. When it was with in my grasp I immediately started to cling to it, as if it was a lifeline.

"Another dream?" Eren asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I just nodded my head not trusting my voice, due to being chocked up with held back screams of terror and sorrow. He shook his head of dirty blonde hair and his hazel eyes mirrored his feelings of exhaustion and worry. He sighed out in defeat and tiredly mumbled to himself, "We moved to Missouri in hopes that your dreams would stop. That is the only reason we are in this small cabin instead of the ranch in Texas." I looked down in shame as the stubborn curl seemed to droop with my mood.

He looked at me and smiled softly, "Bell, don't do that," I looked up at him his voice holding no deceit, "It is not your fault. Now I want you to write your dream in that journal of yours and then we will go to my room a try to go back to bed. You will stay with me tonight okay," I, being the fifteen-year-old that I am, did as I was told. I walked over to the only family I have ever had and pulled on his arm. He smiled down at my petite, five ft. one, stature and smiled softly. He then picked me up and had me over his shoulder, making me giggle non-stop. We got to his room which had two small, thin rectangular windows, just like the rest of the house, and a large king sized bed. He tossed me on the bed and flopped down beside me.

"Okay, Bell, hopefully we can both sleep well now, good night, little sis." He told me as he turned off the bedside lap. I immediately cuddled up close to him and slowly started to drift off. I let out a big yawn," Night, I love you." And with that I fell asleep to him saying, " I love you too, sis"

1 Awenasa is a Cherokee name for a female meaning "my home"  
2\. Ayita is a Cherokee name for a female meaning " First to dance"

Also America and others wont be prominent until around chapter 4


	2. Dreams or Memories

A _man was working in the field of his so called "slaves" when he heard the sounds of a galloping horse. He quickly made his way towards the white fence at the front of his plantation, as he neared the front, a little girl ran straight into him. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes, the tears had begun to roll down her checks. The man ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, and knelt down making eye contact with her. "Hey lil lady what seems to be the problem here?" he asked her, "What's your name, hun?" The girl just shook her head and glanced over her shoulder._

 _The man noticed a sheathed dagger and an apple that the small girl was holding. He slowly took her knife away hiding it as an angry man stopped his horse in front of the entrance. The young gal quickly hid behind the man. "What seems to be the problem, Andrew," The man demanded in a stern tone. The furious man narrowed his gray eyes at the owner, "That little girl you have hiding behind ya, George, is a no good thief. She stole some food from my store house. I caught her doing it and she took off running." He hissed through clenched teeth._

 _George took the apple from the girl and held it out for Andrew to take, his green eyes staring him down. "Why, she is only an orphan, can't ya let it slide just this once. I promise you it won't happen again." George told him with a smile. Andrew swiped it from George's hand grumbling, and then tipped his hat and rode off._

 _George took this time to examine the blade of the dagger to see the name Bellatrix written on it. "Well Bell, why don't ya come inside and my wife will get ya somethin ta feed ya," He told the girl and watched as her head snapped up towards the man and her eyes lit up with hope_.

I woke up next to my brother in a daze. Looking around the dark room, I noticed it was about four in the morning. I carefully got out of the bed, so I wouldn't wake up Eren, and carefully crept out of his room. I slowly made my way down the empty darkness of the hall. I felt my way towards my room when my hand went over what felt like a latch. "What?" I whispered confused. Without thinking I opened the latch and saw a small hallowed out compartment that was filled with journals, letters, documents, and a small dagger, or hunting blade, and a few other things I couldn't quite see. I grabbed the blade and closed the compartment quietly. I made a promise that after I wrote my dream down I would come back with a small bag help move all of it and hide it so I could rifle through some of the things. With that I shuffled slowly to my room, I blindly grabbed the handle and opened my door.

I walked into my room quietly shutting my door and went to my drawer by my twin sized bed. Opening it, I grabbed my journal and jotted down my dream in it. With that I grabbed my small back pack and made my way, as quickly and quietly as possible, back to the secret compartment. I felt along the wall again until I found it again and then I carefully started cleaning out the compartment and placing everything in my bag. I then closed the compartment and went back to my room. I decided to look at the things later on tonight.

I got into my bed and just stared at my ceiling until my brother had rushed into my room and only calmed down when he saw me. "Hey Bell, why don't we go out hunting after breakfast. We could also practice your sword skills too." He told me with a smile. I smiled back and nodded my head. I knew that today was going to be fun. He started to leave but quickly turned back as he was in the door way and smiled brightly at me, "Oh and happy birthday." And with that he left the room.

I still have a weird feeling that soon something will change drastically. However, I think I will ignore the feeling for now and just have fun.

Sorry if it is a little rushed I was distracted but tell me what you think.

To the reviewer fsf What do you mean?


End file.
